


I Never Stopped

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: What happened after the bus ride back to London?





	I Never Stopped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set during and after Aziraphale and Crowley's bus ride back to London in Episode 6.

Aziraphale had stopped counting the number of times Crowley had stepped in to save the day, but he was more than grateful his friend had chosen to do it one more time.

 _Friend._ He pondered the word as they rode back to London. _Are we friends? Adam and the other children, they’re friends, but we’re something more, aren’t we?_ He looked over at Crowley, who was watching the passing darkness outside the bus, and found himself unable to take his eyes off the demon’s face. It was a face Aziraphale knew he wanted to look at until the end of time.

_No, we’re not friends. We’re something … more. But what? How do I tell him what I want when I don’t even know what it is?_

Fortunately for him, Crowley could sense his agitation. By simply taking Aziraphale’s hand, he made the angel’s worries vanish.

“Just you and me now, angel,” he murmured.

All Aziraphale could do was nod.

* * *

He could count the number of times he’d been in Crowley’s flat on one hand. The statue of the two of them “fighting,” which always made him blush, was there, as expected. What surprised him was the statue from the church the Nazis had bombed. There it was, on a pedestal, for all to see.

“Do you remember that night?” Crowley asked softly from directly behind him.

Aziraphale didn’t turn around. “Yes, of course,” he murmured. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around to face his demon. Crowley was holding his breath and that was enough to make Aziraphale relax. “That was the night I realized I’m in love with you.”

Crowley’s jaw dropped but before Aziraphale could do anything more than think about how adorable surprise made him look, Crowley had his face in his hands and was kissing him like their souls depended on it. After a moment of shock, Aziraphale kissed him back with equal fervor, his arms wrapping around Crowley’s waist.

After a moment, the demon broke the kiss then slipped off his sunglasses, his reptilian eyes sad. “This … this is a bad idea.”

“According to whom, exactly?” Aziraphale asked gently.

“Me – I’m not good enough for you.”

He sighed quietly, pressing his forehead against Crowley’s. “My dear boy, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

“See myself?” Crowley’s head jerked back, his eyes wide. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Aziraphale asked, confused.

“How we’re going to pull a fast one over Heaven and Hell. And Agnes knew all along!”

“What on Earth are you talking about?”

“You and I both know Heaven and Hell are going to be coming for our heads after the stunt we pulled today. You can withstand holy water and I can withstand hellfire. If we switch bodies, we’ll survive the executions.”

Aziraphale stared at him. “That … that’s incredibly risky, Crowley. They’ll see right through it. No, I refuse.”

“Oh, c’mon, Aziraphale, think about it. All we have to do is act like each other for a day and we’re in the clear. We’ve known each other for six thousand years, it’ll be a piece of cake.”

“I could go for one of those right now, actually.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Focus, angel. I need you to watch me carefully.”

Aziraphale smiled softly. “I never stopped.”

He had never seen such a soft look on the demon’s face.


End file.
